Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dryer unit having a plurality of heating rails, each of the rails having a main body which is a portion of an extruded hollow profile and which is connected to a heat source.
A dryer unit of that kind is described in German Patent DE 44 42 940 A1
In that dryer unit, the frame consists in practice of metal parts that are manufactured for every frame size and the particular use. For that reason, the frame is relatively expensive.